


Stuck in darkness

by Meadow



Series: A Galaxy’s Tale of Darkness and Light [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post Order-66, Romance, Some Fluff, Violence, more tags I don’t wanna include
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow/pseuds/Meadow
Summary: Three years ago, the senator of Naboo mysteriously disappeared with his padawan right before the beginning of a war. Now, almost the entire Jedi Order have been executed by clones and the empire has arisen under the enforcement of the Sith Lord and his new mysterious apprentice.Obi-Wan honestly doesn't think it could get any worse. Until it does.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, background Bail Organa/Breha Organa - Relationship
Series: A Galaxy’s Tale of Darkness and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010223
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Stuck in darkness

_Endor_.

The former Jedi stood near the edge of the forest, rain pouring down from the darkened skies, soaking his tawny colored cloak. He felt foolish for not searching here whenever they first went missing.

He shielded his face as he walked by two young togruta men standing underneath an awning made out of an old droid of some kind, one holding a sleeping child. The empty armed man took a glance at the back of his cloak after he passed them, but otherwise ignored him, going back to the conversation he held with the man. Obi-Wan couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

He had over twenty thousand credits on his head, if mind tricks didn't work, he knew the only other option, and he couldn't risk doing that anymore.

He traveled on within the forest, keeping his eyes trained down on a small path made by footsteps that was otherwise hidden by leaves and sticks, had it been anyone else, they wouldn't have even noticed it. Lightning struck down in the distance just as he spotted something different out of the corner of his eye. A wooden house, almost hidden within the trees of the forest, as he trudged closer, he realized that it looked man made, surely not something the Ewoks could build, and if it had only been there for a few years at most. Obi-Wan tugged down his hood to block the heavy rain, approaching the door and being extra cautious to shield his presence. A wave of his fingers and the simple lock on the door clicked open, he winced at the creak that seemed to echo when he pushed open the door and let himself inside.

It was a small home, but cozy with the things it had. Obviously lived in, by the strewing of wrinkled blankets over the plush green couch and near empty cups left on the table. No pictures were on the walls of whomever lived here, no names written down. The shoes by the door were plain, a black pair of boots and a smaller pair of tanned colored flats, and two cloaks hung from a hook on the wall; one a coarse black material and the other a soft velvet blue. He could still smell the subtle scent of whatever was made for dinner, and the lone two chairs that were slightly askew near the window.

His steps were near silent from the carpet as he inspected the home. The furniture style seemed to be inspired by Naboo culture, the vibrant colors and exotic materials. As he went to pick up a holobook that was left on the edge of one of the couches, he realized it was too late, and he suddenly felt the awareness of another's presence slam into him, they somehow had snuck up on him during his snooping. A crack of thunder and the sound of a lightsaber igniting, blue light suddenly filled the room. The blade placed right by the side of his neck, not touching but close enough to know that one simple movement could cause the wielder to cut his head clean off.

"I have to be honest, I didn't expect our reunion to go very nicely, but I did hope to not bring out our weapons before we've even spoken."

It was definitely not an appropriate way to greet someone who could end your life with a flick of their wrist, but Obi-Wan couldn't help it. Suddenly he felt a movement so small he may not have realized it had happened if a minuscule part of his beard wasn't burnt off. "I know I'm the last person you'd want in your home, but I come in peace." He turned slowly, allowing the wielder to see his face underneath the hood of his cloak, illuminated by the glow of his lightsaber. In the dark, he could see the raging blue eyes of his former padawan.

" _Leave_."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand. One not from a friend or brother, but one from a potential enemy. He didn't stand down, keeping his weapon drawn and at the ready. Obi-Wan didn't want to fight him, it was the last thing he ever wanted to do, instinct took over and he felt the steady pull of the force calling his own saber to his hand. If he had to battle his brother, then he would—he _would've_ , had it not been for the interruption caused by the appearance of the other person who lived in the home.

"Anakin!"

He recognized her voice easily, and as he turned his gaze he was met with the sight of his old friend. The Senator stood in the doorway, dressed in only a silken white nightgown that fell down her shoulder and rippled smoothly like the moonlight itself, brows drawn and mouth gaping in shock. Her spirally curls were a bit frazzled, brown eyes a bit puffy, and Obi-Wan felt a tinge of guilt for waking her. "Hello, Senator."

Her eyes seemed to widen comically, as if not believing he was really here. "Obi-Wan?" Her hand reached out and the lights flickered on, allowing the room to be lit up with golden light instead of blue.

"Anakin, put your weapon down, he's not going to hurt us." Her voice held an air of gentleness that he didn't seem to remember. Whenever the two saw each other she always spoke with such confidence and authority. " _Please_."

It took a few moments, but eventually Anakin relented to her request. Clicking off his lightsaber and bringing it down to his waist. Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan, wearing black sleep pants and a loose grey tunic that looked as if it was hastily thrown on only moments ago.

"Now get out."

_"Anakin!"_ Padmé glared at him. She let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes, slowly sinking down on the couch furthest away from the two men. She sent a look at Anakin, as if expecting something from him, he slowly dragged his feet over to the couch, sitting himself down next to her.

Padmé gestured for him to sit with a small smile. He placed down the holobook on the small wooden table between them, tucked his hands within the sleeves of his cloak, straightened his posture before sitting on the plush couch just opposite of the one they were sitting on, he felt a little embarrassed as he realized his clothes are soaking wet from the rain. "Firstly, it's good to see you, Obi-Wan." She started, smiling gently again, her plump lips twitched into a frown, however. "But I must ask, why did you come here?"

Obi-Wan cast his gaze down at the table, wondering which mug left there was Anakin's and which was Padme's. A useless distraction to avoid the emotions he was feeling while sitting in their home. "I'm not here for forgiveness." He started off, trailing his gaze back up to Anakin.

"I was sent here, to look for you, by Bail Organa. The Jedi Order has fallen, and the Sith now reign. Palpatine was discovered to be Sidious, and has turned the Republic into a Galactic Empire. A rebellion has been formed, but it doesn't have enough followers within it to truly fight the Empire's resources. They need hope, something to show them that we can overcome this, and we believe you two are the ones who can bring it." His voice during his explanation held emotion, something he usually didn't allow himself. The alliance needed their help, and he thinks he needs them even more.

"No."

That certainly wasn't what he was expecting.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I can't and won't join the rebellion, and neither can she."

Obi-Wan knew he looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping in shock, but he couldn't help it. This man in front of him couldn't possibly be Anakin. "If I had proposed this to you a year ago, you would've been all ready to go in a speeder before I could finish my sentence."

"Well, that's in the past." Anakin's eyes flicked up to meet his, before traveling over to Padmé, who had slowly scooted closer to him during Obi-Wan's speech. "I don't want any part in this, I've got other priorities that are far more important to me." His hand gripped hers, but Obi-Wan couldn't see it, too flabbergasted at the notion.

"What could possibly be more important that defeating Palpatine and taking down the Empire—?"

Obi-Wan's words quickly cut off when he noticed something about Padme that was different from the last time he saw her. He could make out the slightly rounded stomach beneath her night dress, and it didn't take long for the missing pieces to click into place. How he had not noticed it the moment she came out from their bedroom, he had no idea.

"You're pregnant."

He'd always know of Anakin's feelings for the Senator. Ever since witnessed the young boy send a smirk to the queen during the celebration on Naboo. He'd sometimes be reminded of them, when Anakin would suddenly be hyper fixated on the Holonet during one of her speeches, or when he was a young teenager and started to realize the different aspects of his feelings for her and Obi-Wan was forced to explain to him the...reactions.

"You're the father, I assume?"

"Yes..." He admitted reluctantly, before rolling his eyes and scoffing. "It's pretty obvious."

Was this the reason Anakin and the senator ran off together in the first place? No. Padme looked like she was maybe only three or four months along at most, the timing didn't add up. They'd been gone for close to three years now. Despite all his years as a Jedi, learning to let go of his anger, Obi-Wan felt the emotion bubble up in his chest, he gritted his teeth to avoid saying anything hurtful to the both of them.

"Tell me. I want an explanation, _now_."

He was distantly aware of the fact that he sounded like a raging father who'd caught his child eloping, but when he thought about it, that was technically the situation at hand. He'd raised Anakin since he was a boy, and had even known the senator since she was a young girl. He felt angry, and even slightly betrayed.

"We fell in love."

"That much is obvious." Obi-Wan scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He knew it was a petty move, especially when he saw the slight flinch from both Padmé and Anakin, but it felt good. Padmé continued on for them when she saw Anakin take a long breath through his nose, a tale-tell sign of him about to lose his temper.

"Shortly after Genosis, when Anakin was escorting me back to Naboo, we...married in secret." Padmé explained, shifting slightly under Obi-Wan's angered blue eyes. A single brown spiral fell down her shoulder as she did so, and he watched as Anakin gently brushed it off before trailing his hand down her back, as if he was trying to distract himself. "We decided that we shouldn't have to live in fear of our love being exposed. So we ran off."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Obi-Wan said, the question leering towards Anakin more so than the Senator. The younger man shook his head ever so slightly.

"No. It's not, but it is the main reason. We thought our love was more important than anything or _anyone_ else." He knew Anakin made sure to put the emphasis on his words, especially with the way his eyes glared at him accusingly. Obi-Wan glared back at him, not shrinking back under his gaze. It was broken off when Padmé laid a gentle hand on Anakin's arm, knocking him out of it. He smiled gently at his wife, eyes now full of care as if he wasn't just trying to kill his former master with his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be there in a moment."

Padme hesitated, dark eyes nervously flashing back and forth between the two men. Both force users could sense her hesitation, Anakin knew it was out of concern, especially by the way she gently caressed the swell of her belly. Sparing once last glance between them, she relented, trudging back into the hallway and back to where he assumed their bedroom was with small steps. When they both heard the sound of a soft 'click, the glaring match continued on. Obi-Wan let the anger burst forward, rearing its ugly head.

"How _dare_ you—"

"If you expect an apology, then you better hold your breath, old man."

The sarcastic little quip made Obi-Wan itch to slap the back of his head. In his mind, he currently saw Anakin as the young Padawan he did right before his first solo assignment. The one that practically started this whole mess.

"You made a vow! You promised to devote your life to the Order! They were your family! Jedi were being slaughtered while you were out here hiding and galavanting around with the Senator!" He was aware of the fact that he was pacing back and forth like an angry nexu, the way he used to when Anakin would come to him, admitting that he somehow lost or broke another one of his lightsabers. "How could you do this, Anakin? I saw you as a brother, you were on the path to be a great Jedi, but you threw it away—" Before he could finish, Anakin cut him off, tired of biting his cheek trying to hold back his own rebuttals.

"You said it yourself on Genosis! When we put our responsibilities above each other nothing good happens. I lost my arm to Dooku that day because I decided to listen to you and not go back for her. We almost died had it not been for Yoda, and for what? Nothing was accomplished then! _Nothing_!" Anakin yelled, blue eyes blazing. The younger man ran his real hand through his wavy hair, now darker and longer than it was when he was a Padawan. A small intrusive thought yelled that he needed to tell him to get a haircut, so he bit his tongue to avoid saying it. It'd only annoy him further.

"I didn't want to hide our love, and I didn't care anymore. She deserved better, she still does..."

It was almost painful, hearing these words from him. He couldn't help but imagine what would've happened had it not been for their fight. Would he have deceived everyone, hiding his marriage from the world? Or would he have left the order anyway? Obi-Wan didn't think he really wanted to know the answer.

"I could've helped you, Anakin. We could've worked together to work past your attachments to her." It was a pitiful and useless statement, but he had to say it.

"You couldn't have helped me, I'd choose her over anything."

Another awkward lapse of silence as they met one another's eyes. He watched as Anakin's jaw clenched ever so slightly, his eyes traveling back to the door that went into the room his beloved was in, Obi-Wan unconsciously followed his gaze. They both knew she wasn't sleeping, but instead pacing back and forth, hoping for peace between the two men in her living room.

"You can stay in the guest room for tonight, but I want you gone tomorrow," He seemed reluctant, and quickly pushed himself up from the couch before Obi-Wan could turn to look back at him. "I have a pregnant wife to take care of, and I don't need your constant pushing about the rebellion being shoved down my throat or put in her head." Anakin grabbed a rich purple blanket from a small wooden drawer, shoving it at the older man before pointing to the door across from theirs. Obi-Wan stood slowly from his seat, running his fingers over the exotic material of the blanket.

"You've changed."

Anakin froze, back turned towards him as his hand hovered over the door to his bedroom.

"The whole galaxy has changed, get used to it."

Silence filled the room, both men not finding any words to say. Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his beard slowly. They hadn't directly spoken of it yet, but he knew that it was why his former Padawan was acting so hostile towards him. "Anakin, I know that the last time we saw each other, things didn't end well—"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I'm happier than I've ever been before. It was a good thing I left."

The older Jedi felt a sting within his chest, something about that statement hurt more than it was supposed to.

"You surely don't mean that—"

"I expect you gone by tomorrow before we wake, you'll regret it if you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this on accident when I was in the hospital after getting my appendix removed, but I thought it was a good concept since I was super drugged when I made it. More context will follow as more chapters are posted :)


End file.
